Change Your Mind
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: She caught his eye, and froze. It could not be. She would know those blue eyes anywhere. No, there was no way it was him. "George?" "Hello Hermione."
1. The Sun will set for you

a/n: This is my first Hermione/George fic. It originally started as a one shot to someone's challenge but I ended up writing so much I changed it into a chapter fic. Hope u like it and thank u to Hermisa for editing.

a/n: ok so I'm little disappointed in the lack of reviews I'm getting. Review or I don't add another chapter. Kidding just let me know what you guys think so I'm not shooting in the dark.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

"You ready for this, mate?" Fred said, his voice a little squeaky from his nerves as he stared into the darkness by the window.

"As ready as I ever will be," George replied, quietly staring at his boots. He drummed his fingers on the desk he was sitting by.

A loud bang from another room caught their attention. Their eyes locked in a silent debate. Both were scared but neither wanted to show it. A knock on the door sounded as if their death bell's had been rung. They both watched nervously as the door opened slowly, each had their wand pointed to the door.

Hermione poked her little bushy haired head in, her eyes widened at the sight of their wands pointing towards her. "Hey," she squeaked out.

"Hey," the twins said together, lowering their wands. George patted the spot next to him.

She ran into the room and sat down next to George. "Your mum told me to come up and get you. Things are really getting heated up."

Fred nodded his head and stood up from his perch. He walked to the door, pausing before he stepped out. "George, why don't you take care of that thing we were talking about yesterday? I think now's the best time as ever."

George watched his brother's retreating back and shook his head. Leave it to Fred to play matchmaker now, of all times. Hermione was staring at him with question in her eyes.

"Hermione…"he started, taking her hand.

"Yes, George," she whispered, searching his face with her large soft eyes.

"I…" He stopped. He could not do it. "Be careful, ok?"

"Oh." She seemed a little disappointed. "You, too."

He nodded and stood up, waiting for her to follow his lead. He kicked himself mentally. How could he fight death eaters if he could not even tell the girl he liked that he fancied her? Fred was waiting for him down by the stairs. He stared up at his brother expectantly. George just shook his head and walked past him. "I just couldn't do it mate," George said, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, mate, you'll get your chance," Fred said, patting his shoulders.

"Did you talk to Angelina?" George asked, turning towards Fred.

A huge smile spread across Fred's face. "She said yes."

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only away_

The battle was hard and the enemy was strong, but they fought tough. George and Fred fought back-to-back, stunning the death eater's down one by one. Nevertheless, it felt as if for every one Death eater they stunned, two more would pop up.

"There's too many," Fred shouted, stunning another death eater.

"What do you want to do?" George shouted back, opting to punch the daylights out of one his attackers instead of stunning them.

"Try not to die," Fred shouted with a shrug.

George chuckled. Leave it to Fred to make a joke in the middle of battle. A swirl of motion caught his attention. He paused, turned, and stared at what was going on. It seemed Voldemort himself had just entered the battle. Fred, sensing George's distraction, called out his name. George looked over to his brother and saw a smirk on his face.

Fred caught sight of a movement over George's shoulder. He rushed and pushed him to the ground. George watched in horror as the yellow light that was meant for him consumed his brother.

"FRED!"

Fred felt so numb, too numb. He wished it hurt. He wished he could feel. It was as if death had descended onto him. He tried to move but his limbs did not respond. No, he thought, as tears formed in his eyes. "Please, do not let me die without seeing her face just once more," Fred begged silently to all who were holy.

George watched as his twin brother fell to the ground in horror. It was almost like slow motion. He could hear his body hit the ground. Reality slapped him in the face as he ran to where his brother had fallen. The battleground was suddenly silent, surreal. The only thing he saw, or heard, was his brother's body and his pounding heart.

Dead. His brother was dead. Numb. His body felt so numb. His eyes blurred with useless tears, He rubbed then away furiously. Crying would not help now. A cry of anguish ripped from his parched lips.

"NOOO!"

He rushed down and knelt by Fred's fallen body. He felt for a pulse, letting out a shout of joy when he felt a faint pulse. Looking around, he spied a tree not far from where they were. George lifted Fred and carried him to the tree. He rested his brother's stiff body by the trunk of the tree. George stared down at him for a few minutes. "I'm sorry. Promise me you will stay alive."

He waited for a response even though he knew he would not get one.

"I will get our revenge for this."

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

Anger coursed through him. He would get his revenge. Standing, he turned on his brother's killer, shouting the death curse. He no longer saw in color, everything was black and white. No, George Weasley no longer cared about stunning the death eaters. Only death would come to those who stood before his wand or his fists. He jabbed his elbow into the eye of a death eater as he stalked by him.

A swirl of chestnut caught his eye. Hermione jumped in front of him in attempt to escape an offending curse. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. She did not recognize him, but then again who could blame her. His long hair, loose in bloody tangles, blood dripped from his face, and his blue eyes like ice. He looked like a wolf fresh from a kill.

"George?" Her terror was evident in her voice. He nodded his head because he did not trust his vocals to work. Another curse flew by them and he pulled her closer to him, his grip tightened. "You're hurting me," she gasped in pain.

He released her from his grip but he could still smell her. Even in the midst of battle, the soft smell of vanilla played at his nostrils. He could almost hear her heart beat. Closer. He needed to be closer to her. He needed to feel alive. With his eyes, he begged her. Prove I am alive. Standing his whole height, he stared down into her warm brown eyes.

She backed away slowly, her eyes wide with confusion. She looked around him for an escape as her eyes landed on Fred's body. A strangled cry escaped her lush lips. Part of him died with her cry. She tried to escape, to run away from the horror before her, only to be bumped back into his chest by someone running by. He seized his chance and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. Thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth, he kissed her passionately.

It was a brief kiss, it was a rough kiss, and it was a complete mind blowing kiss. He turned from her and walked back into battle, leaving her standing there, confused. This war would end tonight, whether Harry killed Voldemort or not. He walked off to his death, killing every death eater in his way. A flash of yellow caught his eye and then darkness. A smile spread across his face as he surrendered to the oblivion. He died.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

Angelina felt as if she was falling apart. She fell to her knees. Her body felt so weak. She crawled feebly, trying to get to safety. It was a sick feeling, crawling over the dead bodies. She whispered her apologies to all she had known. She begged for life. She just wanted to see him just once more.

Her vision was blurry but she gathered her strength and purged on. Please, she begged to who ever was listening, just let me see his face once more. Yet she was too weak. She could not move another inch. Just a few minutes of rest, that was all she needed. She laid her tired and beaten body down by a tree trunk at the edge of the battle with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry Fred," she whispered.

She looked over at the body next to her to see the face of the poor soul who would be joining her in the after life. A cry fell from her parched lips. No, she thought, scooting her body over. She moved closer to him. She ran her hands through his red hair, tears falling from her eyes. At least now they could be together. She closed her eyes and gave up.

That is how they found them the next morning, laying next to each other. They had found each other even in death.

_And the sun will set for you_

He lived, but barely. He had been hit with a spell that weakens your blood cell count. Lucky for him, Hermione had mastered the potion to heal his problem her last year at Hogwarts. It just took a week to be effective. Arthur had wanted to bury Fred the day they had found him but Hermione quickly pointed out how that would just kill George. She said she knew spells to preserve the bodies and had rushed off to do it. She cried the whole time she said the spells but she got it done. Angelina's parents wanted to take her and bury her in their family grave.

However, the Weasleys begged them to let her be buried next to Fred like they had found her. After some convincing, they had finally agreed. Hermione worked with George everyday, helping him regain his strength.

"George," Hermione whispered, studying him.

She had come to check up on him only to find him staring up at the ceiling. When he did not respond, she checked for his pulse. "Please do not be dead," she begged. She felt his faint pulse with her fingers, a sigh of relief rushed from her lips. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, letting the tears that had been threatening to fall onto his chest.

George studied the sobbing girl on his chest. "Hermione?"

Hermione jerked up. What the hell was she doing? She turned her head away from him, wiping her tears away. "Hey, I came to check up on you."

"Look at me," George whispered, pulling at her hand.

Hermione did her best to wipe away all her tears, then turned and faced him. He coaxed her onto the bed next to him. George groaned slightly as he turned on his side to face her. It still hurt to move. Hermione made to stand up but he grabbed her waist, stopping her.

He rubbed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You missed one."

Hermione let out a half sob half laugh, before her face crumbled. George wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body. He held her as she cried, whispering words of comfort. They lie there for a while before he spoke.

"Did they ever find Fred?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't look into his eyes when she told him. "George, he's dead."

George froze. He was expecting this when he didn't hear or see anything about him but it still did not soften the blow. "How is Angelina taking it?"

"She's dead, too," Hermione whispered. "We found them together."

George nodded. Part of him was glad they had died together but the other part was dying to have them still be alive.

"He had asked her to marry him, you know."

"I know," Hermione said, staring up at the wall. "She told me."

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

George stared at the closed coffin, tears clouding his eyes. They never fell though. He should be lying in a coffin next to Fred. He should have died, too. No. Fred should be alive. He wanted nothing more then to disappear. Leave everything behind him. He wanted to forget.

His mother's sobs filled the room. She knelt before the coffin, screaming it was just a dream, that he was just sleeping. He watched numbly as his two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, lifted her by her plump arms and carried her away. When they returned, she was calm, letting only an occasional sob out.

His father must have carried out his threat to pour a calming potion down her throat. He scanned the chairs numbly. Tears fell from everyone's eyes, everyone but him. He heard what they were all saying. 'He is still in shock', or 'poor dear probably doesn't know what's going on.' If they only knew the truth. He died on the battlefield with his brother.

Harry and Ron were sitting about two seats down, shaking their heads and wiping the tears from their cheeks. Ginny was sobbing quietly beside him. He felt her rest her little hand on his. Whether she was offering comfort, or asking for it, he did not know, but he could not help her either way. He jerked his hand away from hers and stood up.

He did not see her hurt expression or hear his father calling his name. He did not notice his mother had stopped crying or that the only person not holding their breath had stood up with him. No, the only thing George Weasley could see was the coffin lying before him with the body of his brother resting within it.

He walked slowly to the ebony coffin. "Fred," he whispered to the shiny wood.

"He can't answer you."

George looked up to the source of the voice. His angel with bushy chestnut hair that looked more like curls as she matured and lush lips, whose eyes seem to see every secret in his soul stood next to him. When did she get here? She moved a strand of hair from his face, caressing his cheek with her palm and tried to comfort him gently with her touch.

"He's not coming back."

She grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Blue eyes crashed with brown. Memory of the kiss on the battlefield flooded her mind and she looked to the ground with a blush. She was too good for him, he thought. She deserved someone who would love her, someone who would take care of her, not someone who was dead on the inside. Pulling his hand from hers, he turned from her, not letting her see the tears that finally fell and walked away.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

George jerked up, his body covered in a cold sweat. It has been three days from the funeral and Fred's face consistently haunted his dreams. He stepped out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on. He opened his bedroom door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. George made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was surprise to see a light in the kitchen and wondered who else was awake.

"George?" Hermione asked, looking up from her cup of tea. She hadn't really seen him since the funeral. He kept himself locked in his room mostly.

"Hey," he said sitting down in the chair next to her. "Got anymore tea."

Hermione chuckled softly and got up to get him a cup. She was happy to see him and even happier to see that he wanted some substances since he has been surviving off of fumes lately.

"How much sugar do you want?"

"Two cubes," he replied, studying his hands.

She quickly made the tea and a sandwich to go along with it. Hopefully she could get some food into him as well. She placed the cup and the sandwich in front of him as she slid back into her chair. She took a sip of her tea and studied him. He was so pale it was almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" she asked over the rim of her mug after a few minutes of silence.

George looked over at her, startled as if he had forgotten she was there. "Oh, no, I couldn't sleep either."

She nodded and stared down at her cup. "George, I…."

He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. Hermione felt the heat rise to her face. She tried to figure out the best way to tell him how she felt. His blue eyes stared into hers. Her heart dropped as she stared into the shell of a man before her. She jumped up and ran from the room, leaving him sitting and wondering what happen behind.

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

George slowly packed away all his stuff. He had made up his mind. He would leave tonight. Life just was not worth living now a days. Pulling his boots on, he looked over his room one last time. With a sigh, he pulled the door open and walked out.

He had secured a flat for himself a week ago in muggle London. Waving his wand in the air, he jumped slightly when the knight bus appeared.

"Where to?" the man said as he stepped out the bus, grabbing George's luggage.

George just handed him a piece of paper and a bag of galleons and made his way onto the bus. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake.

"Your stop, mister," the man said.

George nodded and stepped off the bus. He stared up at the building and sighed. This was his new home.

a/n: hope u guys like it please R&R and let me know what you think thank you.


	2. Hello

_I feel so lost without you_

"Do you ever get off that damn thing," Ryan said standing over her blocking her light.

"Do you ever go home?" Hermione gritted not looking up at him.

"Now you want me to leave."

She could tell he was pouting, the damn man was always pouting. Not to mention he was the biggest writer block causer in the whole world. She swore he must have gotten his Ph.D in annoying because he was the most aggravating man she had ever met. And for some one who claimed to have his Doctorate in Biology he couldn't even tie his shoe with out her help. It's a good thing he was good looking otherwise this would have been a complete waste of time.

"I'm leaving," the current blonde hair man of Hermione's life shouted by the door, she blinked more out of shock then emotion, how did he get there.

She rolled her eyes, he was an overbearing annoying drama king and she was much too old to be dealing with a baby. Besides if she wanted an immature jerk she would have stayed with Ron. Ok maybe Ron is just immature, but she definitely did not need the jerk.

"I'm walking out the door for good," Ryan continued glancing back at her, "I'm really leaving."

"Then leave," she gritted she had better things to do then play his games.

Hermione watched as her now ex boyfriend stormed out of her flat. They had been dating for two years now and she just was not happy. She thought she could do it. Stuck it up and live with a muggle. Nope. Nada. He was just to annoying, and having to clean without using her wand just did not really cut it for her. Not to mention how big of a slob he was. The man made Harry and Ron look like a neat freaks. So why was she with him for two year or even for more then a day? Well there comes a time in a girls life when she just has to grunt it out and bare it.

However, that by no means at all means that she has to hand wash his knickers so they keep that soft just out the pack feel. A girl has her limits and hand washing dirty knickers crosses it. Grabbing a hair tie from the top of her dresser, she pulled her long curly hair into a bun. She walked over to the small dresser by her bed she pulled out her wand and proceeded to clean her flat. She was going to erase any trace of him and his dirty energy. Not that she was a girl that gets into that kind of stuff, but it always pays to be careful.

Thinking maybe, she would call Ginny later for some much needed shopping she grabbed the floo powder from the little box over her fire place, when it hit her that the crazy red head was now in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with her newly wedded husband Harry enjoying a lovely honeymoon. Try not to be jealous, Hermione thought to herself bitterly. Screw it. She was going out. The perfect day for a well deserved shopping trip and it is a damn good thing her books have all been best sellers because she was looking to drop loads of money today.

She paused by the door when she heard some calling her name from the fire place.

"Hermione?"

"Ms. Weasley?" Hermione asked getting closer to the fireplace slightly shocked she hadn't heard from the Ms. Weasley in a few weeks she hoped nothing was wrong.

"There you are dear, I had poked my head in earlier but I only saw a man so I figured I'll try later."

Hermione nodded staring at the older lady's head she wasn't really sure what to say to that. She was happy the family was finally able to move on. It has been five years since Fred's death and everyone was slowly moving on with his or her lives. Ron had fallen in love with Fleur's cousin, much to everyone's shock, because they had always pegged her and Ron as a couple. That ship had sailed and somehow she was never on it. Sure she loved Ron but as a friend. There was always another Weasley boy that held a small piece of her heart.

Bill and Charlie each had a child now, and both live within five minutes of each other. Bill still worked at Gringotts, but Charlie had given up his beloved dragons for a family. He now worked at Hogwarts as the professor of magical creatures, since Hagrid had married Madame Maxine and now lived in France with her and his half brother Gawp.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had taken their time moving on, but the birth of their grandchildren really helped. Mr. Weasley had retired from his job at the ministry and now stayed home with Molly watching the grandchildren.

Hermione had a generous income coming in from the books she has written and publish over the years. Four wizard books and two muggle romance novels every one of them top sellers. She now lived in a small flat in Muggle London, over a cute little coffee shop, with the best espresso she ever had.

No one had seen George since he left a few days after Fred's funeral. The ministry, the Weasleys, and even she had made countless searches, but he was never found. The ministry told the Weasleys to give up, explaining that when George was ready to be found he would be. There was rumor that he had locked himself up in a little shack in muggle London, but she has not run across him yet.

As if sensing her hesitation Mrs. Weasley continued, "Any way dear I was only flooing to ask you to Sunday lunch. Ginny and Harry should be back then and I wanted to do a little surprise for them. And seeing how close you are to both of them it was only fitting to invite you. After all dear you are practically…family."

"I'll love to come," Hermione said with a smile. The two said their goodbyes and she was once again on her way out the door, happier now that she had a real reason to go shopping.

_Find me soon because I miss you_

If you had told George Weasley five years ago he would be working in a muggle clothing store barely making ends meet he would have laughed in your face. But alas here he stood in front of the glass doors of the store groaning to himself.

"Plan on going in anytime today George?" A tall skinny man said coming up behind him, "You know how Smith gets when we're late."

George followed behind him silently. Tim was a great guy but he talked to damn much. With a long sigh he hung his jacket on one of the hooks in the back room. Grabbing his name tag he made his way to floor dreading it more with each step.

Folding was one of the things George didn't really mind. It kept his hands busy and he had to deal with fewer customers and their annoying questions. He smirked at two young girls in the section across from him that were sending him suggestive looks.

"Jail bate," Tim said as he walked back.

George chuckled shaking his head. His head jerked up when the bell on the door rang. He looked up to greet the customer only to freeze and for a second he felt as his he was going crazy. He did a double take to make sure it was really her. Running his eyes along her body he took every inch of her in. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. The years had been kind to her, giving her a womanly figure and calming her once bushy hair. Panic set in. Was he really ready to see her again? Could he open back up that book?

"Hey George you want to take your break?" His manager called.

Yes, George thought an escape. He gave his manager quick nodded and retreated back to the back or at least he would have.

"Excuse me where is your fitting room?"

George froze her voice echoing through out him. He wanted to turn and grab her. He wanted to kiss her to see if the passion that once flowed through his veins for her was still there. For a second he was back in the battle field with the primeval need to feel alive again. Mentally slapping himself he turned slowly.

"Right to your left pass the coats," he said staring at his feet praying she wouldn't recognize him.

His prayers were answered when she quickly mumbles thanks before rushing off. As much as part of him was relieved, another part was just as hurt that she did not recognize him. He sniffed the air, glancing around quickly hoping no one had notice. Yup, she still smelled like vanilla, he thought with a sigh.

_Promise to never let me go again_

Hermione handed the yellow sundress she had just spent an hour deciding to buy to the clerk behind the counter. She made a mental note to floo Ginny when she got back from her honeymoon and ask her what she thought. On second thought she could just wear to the lunch regardless. Who knows maybe one of the boys would invite some of their guy friends from work. She spotted a yellow scarf that would go with the dress perfectly she asked the clerk to hold on to the dress as she walked over to grab it.

George peeped out the break room hoping she would have left the store by now. Doing a quick scan of the store a sigh of relief left his mouth as he didn't see a sign of her.

"George can you take over register Tim's going on break," his manger asked standing in front of his face.

George headed over to the register finding Tim holding a little yellow dress, "Interesting choice mate but I always took you more of a blue fella if you ask me."

"Very funny smart ass," Tim chuckled, "A customer asked me to hold this she spotted something else she liked and ran off to grab so now it is your little yellow dress."

George put on his best grimace as Tim handed him the dress, "I don't think yellow will go with my hair very well."

Ducking the sock Tim threw at him he turned and placed the dress to the side of the counter. Out the corner of his eye he noticed someone drop a yellow scarf on the counter.

"Anything else today?" He asked scanning the tag on the scarf.

"Yes, actually I asked the other guy to hold a dress for me," Hermione said rumbling through her purse looking for her cash. Grabbing the dress from beside him he scanned the tag quickly.

"Your total comes to thirty eight fifty anything else today," He asked looking up for the first time. Dear god he thought how could he have missed that she was still in the store. He could feel his heart pounding harder knowing that in a few seconds she would recognized him.

"No, thank you," she looked up at the sales person nametag, "George."

She caught his eye, and froze. It could not be. She would know those blue eyes anywhere. No, there was no way it was him. She took in the slight panic look in his eyes wondering if for a moment what was going through his head. She couldn't believe her luck. She had searched high and low for this man and he was right under her nose. Gulping slightly she tried to catch her breath.

"George?"

"Hello Hermione."


	3. Falling Slowly

An: So I realize I didn't put one of these up on my last chapter…my biscuit. Any way here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. Let me know R&R thanks.

I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that

"So Hermione who is this mystery man?"

"What mystery man?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny as she made herself comfortable on her cream sofa.

"The one you're obviously smitten over," Ginny said sipping her wine.

"You always did have quite an imagination," Hermione chuckled, "Enough about the mystery man that doesn't exist tell me about your honeymoon, did you leave Harry in one piece."

"Funny," Ginny snorted, "don't worry bout your friend he is fine he may not be able to walk straight but he is fine."

"Oh my God Ginny never mind," Hermione snorted, "How's the family?"

"Mum is already asking when to expect grand kids as if the ones she has isn't enough," Ginny rolled her eyes, "I think she just wants more to forget bout the twins you know."

"Well not forget," Ginny said rolling her eyes at Hermione's raised eyebrows, "But somewhat making amends to what has happened."

"I guess," Hermione said standing up slowing avoiding Ginny's glaze, "Come on I'm hungry and there's a new café in town I've been dying to try."

"Hmm," Ginny said eyeing her distant friend, "She still asks about you too you know?"

"I know," Hermione said looking out her window, "I'm come to Sunday lunch ok."

Ginny stood and grabbed her coat and followed Hermione to the door. Something was on her friends mind but she knew better then to push.

"So who is this new guy?" Ginny asked winking at Hermione as she walked passed her out the door.

"Ginny," Hermione said with a sigh, "There is not mystery man why can't I just be happy."

Ginny laughed and looped her arm around Hermione's, "Alright alright lets go lead me to the le petit café."

"That's not the name of the café," Hermione said her eyebrows brunched in confusing.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Let's just go woman."

Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react

It had taken half her lunch with Ginny and another two hours of walking around to convince her to do this. Swallowing the large lump developing in her throat she pushed the door of the store open. She hoped he was working today, maybe she could get his schedule if he wasn't. She spotted him in the back folding shirts. Gathering her nerves she walked over to him quickly.

"George?"

He turned at the sound of his name, "Hermione?" He put the shirt he was currently folding down, "What are you doing here?"

She bit the bottom lip and twitched her hands. He took a step to her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, letting his finger caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved into his touch. A soft sigh released from her lips when he pulled his hand away, her eyes opening barely hiding her disappointment.

"I know this may see a little forward," She paused as if trying to gather the confidence to finish her statement, "But do you want to catch a movie and get dinner after work?"

Smiling he took in the blush that had creep on to her face as he closed the distance between so he was standing directly in front of her, "On one condition."

She looked up at him her lips parted slightly, "Yes?"

He dipped his head so his lips were a mere few centimeters from her, he could feel her warm breath caressing his face, "You have to let me pay."

Hermione laughed and stepped away. She knew her face was flushed and was mentally scolding herself for indulging in the thought that perhaps he wanted to kiss her again. She said her goodbyes quickly scurried out of the store.

He smiled as she left the store, a part of him feeling as if it had wakened. She was the ray of light that had been missing in his life. But to accept her would mean eventually going back. Was he ready for that? Could he face his family after all these years?

"Who's the hottie?" Tim asked never taking his eyes off of Hermione's legs breaking George from his train of thoughts.

"An old friend," George grunted not really liking the fact that Tim was looking at her, "Don't you have a wife at home?"

Tim laughed as he walked away, "Seems more then a friend."

George tried not to let the thought of Hermione more then a friend get to him, but the thought of her soft lips pressed to his wouldn't leave him. He couldn't wait to see her later tonight.

And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

Hermione fidgeted with her bracelet she had to meet George in an hour. Wait where was she meeting him? Smooth Hermione she thought to herself way to forget to ask where to meet. She took a quick glance at the clock and knew if she hurried she could catch him before he left work because of course getting his phone number would be to much to remember.

As she walked the two blocks to his job she still couldn't believe he was right here all these years and she never noticed. Maybe he was new to the store but for some reason she didn't really believe that. Part of her knew that he had been there for some time. It was her who wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't ready to come face to face with her past for a while, so why now?

What is done is done; she thought waiting by the light to cross the street. She couldn't dwell on this, and god did she wish she hadn't worn heels. Or at least wish she hadn't forgotten to put a charm on her shoes.

"George!" She called when she saw him leaving his store. She rushed towards him waving.

George looked over his shoulder in shock. Was that Hermione running to him in a white dress and heels? She looked gorgeous her curls bouncing behind her and her long legs seemed to go on forever she looked like an angel running toward him.

"Oh yeah definitely more then an old friend," Tim snickered behind him.

"Shut up Tim," he growled never once taking his eyes off her.

"George," she said letting out a gush of air resting her hand on his shoulder grabbing her side, "Sorry I thought I missed you."

"Hermione why are…." He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him, "Tim don't you have a wife to go to," he said with a sigh.

Ignoring him Tim stuck his hand out grinning at Hermione, "Tim it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione took his hand and gave him a firm handshake, "Hermione I assure you the pleasure is all yours."

George threw his head back and laughed. Tim calculated what she said for a minute wondering if she meant that in a nice way or not but had the decency to look taken back anyway.

"I was just playing," Hermione joked giggling a little, "It was a pleasure to meet you a friend of George's?"

"Actually he is a coworker who is leaving to go home," George said giving Tim a little shove in the right direction, "Going home to the wife who is probably slaying in the kitchen making him a nice hot dinner," he added when the other man didn't budge.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time

"Hey I hope you don't mind," George said after Tim walked away, "But I was planning on going home and changing I only live a block from here."

"No its not a problem I just I forgot to ask where we were meeting earlier so I figured I could catch you before you left," she said quickly.

"You could have just called," George said his eyebrows knitted together.

"Right," she nodded. Why the hell didn't she think of that? Sure she was the smartest witch in her year but common sense seemed to have passed by her. "I thought this method would have a better effect," She joked.

He laughed, "It sure did."

"Well come on then to my place it is," he chuckled he wrapped his arm around hers leading the way.

"George do you think you could put a cushioning spell on my shoe when we get to you place I left my wand at my home in my rush to get out?" She asked flexing her toes in her shoe.

"Ergh….I don't really do magic anymore," he said avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked amazed.

"I haven't used my wand since I left."

"You haven't used any magic since you left home," her mouth open slightly in disbelief.

"Nothing intentionally at least," He cleared his throat uncomfortably not sure how to take the silence that had fallen over her.

He lead her to a cute building that had three floors, and she was guessing an apartment on each floor. She dreaded going up stairs and was happy to see the lift. Oh course seeing as though he hadn't done magic in five years she highly doubted his floo network would be connected. She hoped he wasn't oppose to taking a cab to the restaurant she wasn't quite sure she could make it on foot even though the place was only a block away from here.

"Hey Hermione?" he asked after a few minutes of silence when they stepped off the lift.

"Yes."

"Do you think that dress would look as good on my floor as it does you?"

"George!" Hermione screamed slapping his arm laughing following him into his flat, "The dress stays on me."

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Hermione curled up on George couch and watched a show on the tube. Something about London has talent pretty lame show if you ask her. But the little children singers did get to her. She smiled as a five year belted out the tune to blue moon. The image of a small boy with red curls and brown eyes popped in her head. It was gone as fast as it came but she had felt it. Felt him. How she wished for it to be reality. Her eyes strayed to the door where George was currently behind probably naked.

What was getting into her? First she was seeing images of their son and now she is thinking of him naked. Biting her lip she contemplated knocking on the door. Maybe he would open it naked. Get that thought out of your head, she scolded herself quickly. But she was thirsty and she wasn't sure where the cups where, of course she could just open random cabinets but maybe he didn't like people poking around his kitchen. Well she could just ask him. Yes, she would ask him. She made her way to the door slowly. What if he didn't like being disturbed when he was getting dressed. She heard the shower turn off and knocked once on the door.

She regretted it the minute her fist hit the wood. To bad you can't take back a knock because that was one Hermione would have took back in a second. She turned and started back to couch hoping maybe he didn't hear it. After all she had really just heard the shower turn off he probably wasn't even out the bathroom yet. And she hadn't really hit the door hard. Finally convincing herself that her knock had gone unheard she sat down on the couch and tried desperately to focus on the tube.

"Hermione?" Damn.

It was a good thing she was already sitting because there stood George Weasley at the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Low on his waist. The man obviously spent some of the five years away in the gym. Muscles rippled his stomach and toned his chest. Her eyes traveled the line of hair under his navel as it dipped into his towel. She gulped. His eyebrow raised in question, "Did you knock?"

"Yes," her voice squeaked she cleared her throat quickly, "Um, Yes I was wondering where your cups are I could really use a drink of water."

She could feel the blush rise on her face and prayed he didn't noticed. Judging by the amuse expression on his face that pray did get answered. Shaking his head he moved from the door way and motioned for her to follow him. She did so on shaking legs it's a good thing he had a no shoe rule in his place because she was sure she wouldn't have been so successfully in her heels. He lead her to a small kitchen and opened the cabinet over the sink. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of water from inside. After he pours her glass he put it back.

"Your welcome to more if you finish that glass before I get out," he said a soft smile playing at his lips.

Hermione nodded her head before taking a gulp choking slightly on it, "Just go and get dressed," she said mid choke.

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back

Thankfully he wasn't oppose to the idea of taking a cab. But he did walk around his flat with just his dress pants on for a good five minutes claiming to be looking for his shoes, even though she knew better, he was just trying to tease her and see her blush. So now one cab fair, and two wine glasses later they now were seated at this over priced but highly recommended restaurant.

"What?"

George took a bite of his pasta and smiled at her. Hermione had been staring at him for the last ten minutes as if lost in a daze.

"I'm sorry," she said breaking out of her reverie.

He had not changed one bit. The only difference was his hair his once bright hair now reached to the tips of his shoulders in waves of deep auburn. However, his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that shown bright when he was happy, or brimmed with tears when he was sad, now lay dull in their sockets. She wanted nothing more then to bring life back to them.

"No, but you will be."

"What?"

"Nothing just always wanted to say that," he threw her another smile before taking another bite of his pasta.

"Want some?" He asked as he watched her follow his fork with her eyes.

A slight blush creeps across her cheeks. She looks so beautiful when she blushed. It was one of the things he used to love doing, making her blush. How different things are now.

"How did you…no, where have you…wait what have you…why?" she sputtered out.

"Which one is it?" He asked with an amused expression. He knew it would come to this. He just wasn't sure he was ready to answer.

"Why?" She said lowering her fork. "Why did you go away?"

George stared down at his food the pasta he was just eating with gusto was now forming a large lump in his stomach he was definitely not ready to answer that question, "I don't know."

She looked at him as if he just sprouted three heads after five years that was the best he could come up with, was an 'I don't know'. He didn't miss her shocked expression; cringing inwardly he knew that wasn't the best answer when it came to Hermione Granger.

"Your mother needed you, you know. Did you know she used to wait up all night by the door of the burrow just incase you decided to come home. Your family needed you, Ginny and Harry got married, Bill and Charlie both have a child, and Ron is in love with Fleur's cousin Bella. And you don't know why you left."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes burned with regret.

"They all miss you, you know."

"What about you," He mumbled taking a sudden interest in the white linen spread across the table.

"What?"

"Did you miss me?"

He stared deep into her eyes, Hermione felt as if he could see deep into her soul. Her heart skipped a beat. For a second she let herself believe there was more in those blue eyes then regret for a second she willed herself to believe she saw longing.

"Yes I missed you to," She whispered lowering her eyes. She felt a lump develop in her throat and willed herself not to cry.

"How?" he asked grabbing her hand using he other one to lift her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"How what?" She mumbled.

"How did you miss me?"

She closed her eyes as if trying to recreate the barrier that had been knocked down between them, "What do you mean?"

"Did you miss me like a brother, or friend, or…" George started to feel a slight unease praying to all who are holy that she didn't say like a brother.

"Or?" Hermione asked trying to avoid the question. The truth was she wasn't sure how she missed him. Certainly not like a brother and not really like a friend they had to much chemistry to still be considered a friend, and the man was never a lover. So how did she miss him?

"Just tell me." The slight edge in his voice caused amused her vaguely. She felt the corners of her mouth pull up faintly before she could stop it.

"I just missed you, not in any certain way, I missed you." She willed him to understand her. Willed him to know she missed him not as a brother but as a partner, an almost lover. She stroked the hair around his face tenderly before she could stop herself.

"Come home George."

He sighed and looked away, "No."

Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black

"I had a great time tonight," Hermione said softly as they walked to her door, "Maybe we could do it again?"

George smiled and chuckled, "Of course we are still friends Hermione."

"Right just friends," Hermione said stiffly how could she have been so dumb to assume more he still wasn't interested, "How silly of me."

With a shake of her head she turned and unlocked the door. He grabbed her arm, "Hermione…" She pressed her head to the door and closed her eyes; she didn't want to hear it she knew what was coming. She didn't want to hear the reasons it was better they stay friends.

"Good night George," She said pulling her arm from his grasp, "Once again I had a great time tonight I hope to see you around."

"Hermione look at me," George begged at her retreating back. He couldn't lose her now not when he just got her back. Curse him for his chose of words. Mentally kicking himself he willed her to turn around.

She turned her eyes down cast. Cupping her face with his hands he kissed her forehead. Her soft brown eyes looked up into his; eyes that always seem to see deep into his soul,

"Give me time," He whispered softly, begging her to understand.

With a nod of her head she turned and closed the door. He stared at that door for a good five minutes before he walked away. Hoping to god he didn't mess it up before it even began.

You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

George slammed his cup down. He hated himself for being messed up. He hated himself for the mess he was making with Hermione. He hated Hermione for coming back into his life. He looked around his apartment noticing the coffee table had begun to splinter breaking in half.

Great now not only did he hate himself and Hermione he as also throwing off magic that was destroying his home. Grumbling to himself he walked into his bedroom pulling off his shirt. He would sleep on it maybe tomorrow he would feel better. Maybe tomorrow he would only hate himself. Though he knew even now he only really hated himself.

The picture of her smiled at him from his bed stand. She blew him a kiss. With a sigh he turned his lights off with a clap of his hands he vowed that tomorrow he would call her and fix it. What ever it was he had to fix because he wasn't quite sure if what it was.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice

Hermione groaned rubbing her eyes, wondering who in the world lost their mind calling her before nine am. Grabbing the phone she croaked out an Hello praying to god it wasn't an emergency.

"Hermione?" a male's voice asked uncertain.

"Yes?" she answered annoyed not only was this man calling at a ridiculous early time he didn't even know if he was calling the right number. She did a quick tally of all the guys she had given her number to recently and it was only one guy. Dear god it was George.

"George?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah…listen is this a bad time?" the uncertainty in his voice growing.

"No not really its early but not necessarily a bad time," at least not for you she added silently to herself, "What's got you up so early?"

He didn't really seem like an early riser to her well she didn't remember him being one but people change.

"Well egh…You."

"Me what?" she asked confused not sure how she woke him up early.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" He asked with a little more confidence.

"Sure what time?" She asked pulling her covers down.

"Now," he said, 'I'm outside."

"Oh."

You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along

They had arranged to meet in the little coffee shop under her flat. They saw each other every day since that first date. It was Sunday and she was due to be at the Weasleys at one. She hoped during their breakfast she could convince him to go with her. Hoped was the key word there, because the more she tried the more he denied the idea.

"Please," she begged and damn did she hate begging.

"No," he replied his lips in a tight line, "And the answer will stay no."

"You're being completely irrational," She huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Quite the contrary love I feel as if I'm being entirely too rational." He chuckled at her annoyed stance she was stubborn he would give her that.

She huffed and stared down at her espresso, she was annoyed, and the man was insufferable.

"Don't call me love," she mumbled trying to ignore the fact that it sounded childish.

"What?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I said don't call me love." She mumbled again regretting she had said in the first place.

"Hermione," He whispered nudging her cheeks with his fingers, "There are a lot of other things I could call you trust me love is the best, unless of course you wouldn't mind being called sweet buns."

She scrolled at him.

"Fix your face," he laughed, "I'm not ready _love_ when I'm ready I'll let you know."

She ignored the fact that he called her love because he said he would eventually see them. And eventually was definitely better then never. She just hoped eventually meant this year and not ten.

"So you will go and see them soon."

"I'll see them, when I'm ready and don't go telling them you found me the last thing I need is mum banging on my door."

She chuckled at the image she could see his face now. "That would be pretty funny."

"Sure what ever you say honey buns," he laughed and ducked to avoid the biscuit she threw at his head.

AN: Thanks guys now be a friend and review


	4. Recognition

a/n: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own HP and the lyrics in this chapter are from the song recognition by susie suh.

We are just shadows  
Crawling through this micro alley

George took the long way home after his breakfast with Hermione. Part of him wished he had agreed to go with her and the other part was happy he didn't. He wasn't ready to face his family. Sighing, he spied a small café across the street. It must have been new because he couldn't remember seeing it before. Hermione would love a place like this, he mused as he stared into the window. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye.

No. It couldn't be. There, before his eyes, sat Ginny with none other then Draco Malfoy. What in the world was she doing with him when she was married to Harry Potter? He had half the nerve to march right in there… What was he thinking? Ginny is a grown woman. If this is what she chose to do then this is what she chose to do. Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away. He had been away too long.

But I am hungry for your love  
And I am starving for a better time

"Hermione!!!" Ginny shouted, stepping out of the fire place after her. "You're here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Hermione asked, embracing her friend. "I said I was coming. Where's Harry?"

"He got here before me. I had some things to clear up before I got here. Mom's going to be sooooo happy to see you," Ginny said pulling her out to the back. "It's all she has been talking about…you know. She even mentioned George. All she needed was for him to come home and it would be just right."

Hermione paused slightly at the mention of George. She had tried fruitlessly to get him to come today but the man was more stubborn then a mule. He'll come when he is ready, she thought to herself. Her eyes landed on Mrs. Weasley. She just hoped he could get ready fast. She smiled as the older woman pulled her into a deep hug. Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek and told her she got more beautiful each time he saw her causing Mrs. Weasley to whack him behind the head.

"She remembers she's a witch," A voice cried behind her. She was halfway turned when another voice spoke. "But can she remember how to fly?" Before she could even dignify that with a response she was hoisted up in the air, screaming on top of her lungs.

"Harry and Ron, I'm going to kill you," she screamed when they caught her and put her down. "You have to catch us first," Ron shouted, dashing away.

She put her hands on her hips. "And why aren't you running?" she asked Harry who was standing before her and grinning like a Siamese cat wiggling his eyebrows at her.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He walked with her this way, making her walk backwards, his forehead pressed to hers and his eyes staring into her. "So, I hear you asked about my honeymoon?"

"I was making sure Ginny brought you back in one piece," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I think you should have asked Ginny if I brought her back in one piece," he smirked.

"Harry Potter let me go this instance and then go wash out your dirty mind," Hermione laughed, pulling from his grip.

"Now, don't be that way, Hermione. All you have to do is ask for a sample." He laughed, moving quickly away.

"A sample of what?" Ginny asked, walking over to Hermione as she watched Harry go join Ron.

"A sample of what you got during your honeymoon," Hermione said.

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "I don't know why he's bragging. He wouldn't be any good if I didn't show him what to do."

Hermione watched the other woman walk off wondering what was going on. She had never heard Ginny openly bash Harry.

But that's all we got here

That's all we know

"What going on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny as she helped her wash the dishes.

The girls had opted to wash them the regular way to get away from the noise outside. Not to mention Hermione felt it had been too long since she talked to Ginny.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ginny asked wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I don't know," Hermione said with a shrug. "You guys seem off and when did Harry get so cocky?"

"Did you just say cocky?" Ginny asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Ok," Ginny said feeling Hermione's forehead like she had a temperature. "Who are you and where is Hermione?"

"I'm fine so stop avoiding my question," Hermione said as she swatted Ginny's hand away.

"We're fine and Harry has always been 'cocky'" Ginny said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "Now, lets finish these dishes so we can get back to the all the fun."

That's all we've become  
Our recognition

"So, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to do anything or else I won't tell you," George said, pushing the food around on his plate.

"What is it, George?" Hermione chuckled.

"I saw Ginny the other day," he said.

"Oh my god, did you talk to her?" Hermione asked wondering why Ginny never mentioned it.

"She was a little preoccupied at the time," he said with a shrug.

"Oh…doing what?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Eating breakfast with Draco Malfoy," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

George cleared his throat. "I said, I saw her eating breakfast with…"

"I heard what you said I just wanted to make sure you heard what you said," Hermione interrupted him. "You sure you didn't get him mixed up with Harry?"

"Well, unless Harry decided to go blonde and get gray contacts I'm pretty sure I didn't mix them up," George said taking another bite.

"And you didn't go and say anything to her?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, that would of gone of well. 'Ginny, now I know you haven't seen me in five years but I was just passing by and happen to notice you sitting here with this slimy git who also happens not to be your husband, Harry Potter and I only know he is your husband because I have been seeing Hermione Granger for the pass few weeks and she let it slip you two had decided to tie the knot. So, would you mind telling me what you are doing here with this bloke?'" George rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I see that going over real well."

Hermione laughed at his facial expression. "Well, what day was it at least?"

"Sunday."

Hermione paused. "Sunday you say?"

"Yup, now eat your food before it gets cold," he said stealing a bite from her plate. "A very beautiful witch I know slaved all day in the kitchen to make this and I will not see any of it wasted."

That's all we've become  
Our recognition

George took the long way home again. Partly cause he wanted some air to clear his head and partly because he hoped to see Ginny in the café again. Standing in front of the window of the café, he was disappointed to see she wasn't there. But Draco Malfoy was. He contemplated walking away but his brotherly instincts took over.

"Took you faster then I thought," Draco said to the figure standing over him. "Have a seat, George."

Yeah well we be walking in  
Some kind of direction

Hermione knew she promised George but she couldn't help it. She bit her lip and stared down at the floo powder in her hands. She had to do this she knew it. "The Potter's."

"Ginny?" she called, stepping out of the fire place.

"No, but you got Harry," A pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Harry," she laughed. "Where's that wife of yours?"

"Beats me," he replied with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Contrary to common belief, she doesn't have to report back to me for every little thing she does as long as she comes home at night and makes me dinner is all I ask from her. Honestly, Hermione, you're more like Ron then you would like to admit."

"Harry James Potter, I can't believe you said that," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I was just kidding Mione," he tugged at one of her arms. "Now, go make me some tea like a good woman.

a/n: I have the best beta ever and please review tell me what you think


End file.
